


聚光灯 Spotlight

by lokitsch



Series: Dom Bottom Bruce [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bruce Wayne, Dildos, Dom Bruce Wayne, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pillow Princess Bruce Wayne I guess, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Sub Clark Kent, Top Clark Kent, Topping from the Bottom, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokitsch/pseuds/lokitsch
Summary: “克拉克，告诉我，你是什么？”
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Series: Dom Bottom Bruce [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936039
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一个黄文为什么会有第三部（。）全文3w3k字左右，写完就禁欲了淦，大概两周左右发完
> 
> 第一部和第二部见相关Series
> 
> 另外！因为最近随缘不是很稳定，也彻底不想用lofter了，Ao3这部大家可能会不方便看文，于是开了一个专门发文的微博：@ 嘟哔咔仕柒
> 
> 会慢慢地把旧文修完搬过去，也会在那边同步更新，想要关注的朋友们可以关注一下，欢迎交流谢谢喜欢啦！

1、

像一颗巨大的肥皂泡——在极短暂的分神中克拉克如是想道。

触觉范围里，唯一能碰到的东西就是深红的皮革内饰。透过兰博基尼的挡风玻璃，哥谭夜空中，依稀月色静静地在云雾间流淌。酒店露台的停车场静得出奇，看上去他们似乎是这里唯一的使用者。

今晚整栋酒店都停止了对外开放，韦恩集团一年一度的股东宴会在此举行。

静谧中，浅淡的香水味钻进他的鼻腔，那是布鲁斯身上的乌木香气。紧窄的车厢里除了微弱的喘息声外，没有其他任何声音，然而不远处的楼下大门口，闪光灯的快门声和络绎不绝的谈笑声正沸腾着，透过超级听力一直一直骚扰着他的耳膜。他们仿佛乘着易碎的肥皂泡飞舞，和外面窥探的眼睛们只有一层窗玻璃的间隔。

克拉克轻轻地倚上车椅头枕。

“你在走神。”

观察到这样的小动作，原本埋在他小腹处的布鲁斯抬起头来。看在毕竟是自家晚宴的份上，他今晚的头发仔细梳过，然而不管过去的五分钟里他和超人在车里做了什么，总之，几缕碎发已经凌乱地散在了额间。布鲁斯枕在克拉克的大腿上，对着身着制服的男人挑挑眉。

“怎么了？”

克拉克失神的蓝眼睛眨了眨，用了对于超人来说足够漫长的一秒钟来重新聚焦，他对上布鲁斯佯装生气的脸：

“什么，不……布鲁斯，我只是，只是……太吵了你知道的，对不起。”

“啊。”了然的声音。

克拉克几乎从来不完全关闭他的超级感官，你知道的，毕竟这颗星球没有一刻称得上是绝对安全。尽管今天的他已经不会像青少年时期，被涌进耳朵里的声音吵得睡不着觉，但那些汹涌的白噪音依旧像根挠着掌心的羽毛。

更不要说韦恩的宴会外围着的都是怎样一群叽叽喳喳的饿犬狗仔了。

布鲁斯调戏他：“记者本人似乎并不很擅长应付记者？”

“好吧，但我不会把提出那种问题的人称之为同行……”

克拉克的手伸进布鲁斯的黑发里，无意识地把那揉得更乱，等一下有人要被阿尔弗雷德批评了。“他们几乎是吼着把那些污言秽语扔进我耳朵里的，那种话题会有什么‘报纸’愿意刊登啊？”

“很正常，这是韦恩集团的股东大会，看上去我们今年也不会破产，所以除了花边新闻之外也没什么可以问的了吧？”

布鲁斯轻轻地啃了一下他的大腿内侧。

“也不排除有上梁不正下梁歪的影响。”

他挪了挪身子，把自己调整到一个更舒适的位置，现在不仅仅是头发，布鲁斯的西装也遭殃了，但那几道褶皱不是他此刻想要关心的事：“我们继续？超人先生，离宴会正式开始只有不到半个小时了，除非你想我们两个以这种半勃起的状态进入会场，否则董事长和晚宴嘉宾双双迟到可不是什么好事。”

莫名就被指控的克拉克只能无辜地挑挑眉：

“请。”

他看着布鲁斯俯下身去，用舌尖勾出制服隐藏的拉链，熟练地衔住那枚金属。明显，有的人今晚被管家三令五申，如果不想股东们明天就大规模抛售股票的话，就最好在一年一度的宴会上呆满一整晚，罗宾们会暂时接管哥谭；但喝喝香槟并不能很好地消耗蝙蝠侠的肾上腺素，所以他需要这个、渴望这个，一点跑车里的热身。

布鲁斯从余光中瞟了眼克拉克，他轻轻地舔了下那根半勃的性器：

“我会把这个做得‘快’一点的。”

他说话时的气流挠着克拉克的大腿根，引得后者不自觉地动了动身子。布鲁斯看着他的反应笑了一声，张开嘴吞进了男人的龟头，火热的温度瞬间塞满了口腔。

“唔……”

他含着克拉克的阴茎，几乎是满意地嘟囔着。用这个世界上最强劲的吐真剂或者克拉克黏糊糊的亲吻才能勾出他的告白，那就是布鲁斯他妈的爱死了这种感觉。既是这颗星球上最危险的生物，也是他的爱人，在每一次克拉克操他的时候布鲁斯都能感觉到那种安心却危险的快感冲刷过他的躯体。用嘴、用手、用他的屁股或者大腿和胸前，一点点瓦解掉他们两个平日里过度紧张的一切准则……当韦恩说他热衷于极限运动的时候，他确实就意味着那个。

布鲁斯深吸了一口气，继续往下吞进更多。

此刻，他们的体位称不上舒适，布鲁斯的半个身子还被卡在驾驶位里，跑车设计的初衷也并不是给两个超级英雄做爱用的，方向盘硌着他的腰。然而，他还是设法一点一点地含住了克拉克的整根茎身，以一种奇妙的柔韧和诱人。

布鲁斯的嘴被克拉克半勃的性器完全撑开，他一直咽到底，直到鼻尖触及根部的毛发，直到喉咙里激起了本能的呕吐反应。他的小舌本能地颤抖着，喉咙一阵收缩，布鲁斯强忍着恶心又坚持了两秒，毕竟克拉克脸上的表情非常值得他这么做。

“噢拉奥……布鲁斯……”克拉克咬住他的下唇，却止不住呻吟出声。他挺了挺身子，换来布鲁斯收紧双颊。

半硬的阴茎随着克拉克的动作在布鲁斯的嘴里缓缓抽动着，他尽可能用力地吮着那根性器，与此同时用舌头有一搭没一搭地按摩着其上的血管。

一直到克拉克粗喘着揪住他的头发，布鲁斯才满意地吐出充血肿胀的阴茎，唾液在他唇边拉出一道银线。他看着克拉克，舔掉嘴角挂着的液体，凑上前来亲亲他的下巴。“继续？”

好吧，他也完全没有理由阻止他不是吗？布鲁斯再一次低头整根含入，绯红跃上他漂亮的颧骨。

反复几次深喉，克拉克的阴茎已经完全硬起来了。氪星人可观的性器直直地挺立在小腹处，他喘着粗气，手指揉着布鲁斯的后颈。很明显，甩脱那些令人分心的噪音的唯一办法就是找到一个集中注意力的目标。

布鲁斯抬起身子，因为略有缺氧而急促地喘息着。他抿去克拉克龟头上溢出的前液和自己的唾液，随即双手覆上他的阴茎，开始熟练地抚慰起来。他捧着男人深红色的性器快速撸动，舌尖挑逗地舔弄着他的马眼，故意挑起眼睛对上克拉克的视线。

他的嘴唇有意无意地擦过龟头边缘。“哈……啊……布鲁斯，你太……啊就是那样……”

克拉克急促地喘息着，如果他现在戴着那副厚重的眼镜的话，想必它早已滑到了鼻尖，因为他的呼吸而蒙上一层白雾。不得不承认，布鲁斯身体里危险份子的那一部分或许就是很享受氪星人在他手下失控的样子。不是指物理层面上的那种，超人隔三差五就要被某种魔法或装置控制一次，不砸两栋建筑物完不了，他可不期待那种。挑起布鲁斯兴趣的永远是此时此刻，克拉克，不管哪一个身份都始终温和的克拉克，放开所有束缚着的顾忌，任由他的渴望接管他的身体。

超人的掌心覆上他的后颈，按按布鲁斯的头。他挺起腰，下意识地把自己的阴茎往那张湿热的嘴里捅得更深了些。

“Easy, Boy Scout.”

布鲁斯低声笑道，顺着他的动作向下吞咽，双手体贴地按摩着囊袋，任由克拉克模拟着性交的频率在他嘴里又一次抽插起来。呃咯的水声和淫秽的肉体拍击声传来，含不住的唾液顺着柱身滑落，没入底部的毛发。克拉克粗喘着揪住布鲁斯的头发，后者在这个过程中，一刻都没有错开视线。

又是十几下用力的挺身，布鲁斯的嘴角撑出了淡淡的红色。

“答应我，等一下也会用这个速度操我。”

布鲁斯终于直起身子，换了口气，但克拉克目前没有多余的注意力去分析他话里的暗示，韦恩熨得妥帖的白衬衫领口沾上了一两点暗色的水痕，他的头发散乱着，双眸是近黑的深蓝。仅仅才过去了一秒钟，克拉克就已经开始怀念那张嘴的温度，他想要操他，想要吻他。

“布鲁斯。”

布鲁斯的手压住他胸口闪亮的标志，他凑上前来，心有灵犀般在嘴角轻轻地啄了一下，手指若即若离地抚摸着克拉克的柱身。“我真的完全不知道怎么戒掉它，对不对亲爱的？这些血管，克拉克，你现在又硬又烫……”

他再一次弯下腰去，伸出舌头，从顶端滑到根部，勾勒出其上狰狞着的血管和经脉。他的牙齿轻轻地啃咬着底端的双球，勃发的性器拍打在他的脸上。

布鲁斯用对待玩具的方式吮玩着他的性器，身体力行地向克拉克展示他有多爱他的鸡巴。他含入男人的龟头，给他展示抽插时在他脸颊上操出的形状，双手缓慢地游走在大腿之间。克拉克的手无奈地抚摸着他的鬓角，看他怎么也不肯好好做一个简单的吞吐的样子，布鲁斯挂着那种哥谭宝贝的微笑，响亮地吸了一下他的马眼。

他吐出他的性器，用自己的嘴唇去蹭他的顶端，说话吐息间轻微的气流打在克拉克的龟头上：“你们管这个叫什么来着，新闻嗅觉……很遗憾啊克拉克，你的同行们很明显在错失一个重要的新闻。”

他双手握着那根被唾液润湿的老二撸动着，克拉克大张着嘴，面色绯红，他就快要高潮了。

“你对新闻业太苛刻了，布鲁斯。”他的声音嘶哑而断断续续：“他们也不会料到你会在宴会开始前……半个小时就这么着急地进入……今晚的正题……”

“我能说什么呢？我只能引用星球日报某些记者在某篇报道里的原文，‘大概率的表演型人格，醉心玩乐，喜欢吸引大众的注意力和过分危险的运动……’。”

引文原作者很是无辜地看着他，布鲁斯回以他更加无辜的眼光。

“大众注意力，嗯？你知道我的，惊喜、猜测、谣言……你不想让他们看着吗，克拉克？你有没有想过在宴会厅中间操我？”

该死，他的耳朵背叛了理智先一步把布鲁斯的声音传到大脑。克拉克的脑海中几乎是即刻就浮现了那幅画面，他几乎可以感觉到自己的下身因此而变得更硬了几分。

布鲁斯撇撇嘴，他当然也不会放过这种变化：“我就知道，你喜欢听这种话。”

他握着手中的阴茎，用龟头在嘴唇上画着圈，对着克拉克挑起眉毛：“你想要刺激，克拉克，想要我给你的刺激，或者我们可以在这个酒店里找一个更私人的地方，我会对你做更多‘私人’的事……一整晚你耳边的快门声都不会听，他们不会停止观看，但不能看得太仔细。”

布鲁斯的手指按摩着他的茎身，指腹从根部一直滑到马眼。

那些晶莹的肥皂泡在他耳畔悄然破碎，人群的喧哗声如潮水般退去，他的耳朵里只剩下布鲁斯的声音——可能他的爱人确实有那么一点戏剧化，否则也不会把自己打扮成一只蝙蝠，但克拉克也绝对会承认，布鲁斯确实有让人目不转睛的能力。车里此刻只开了一盏昏暗的顶灯，他却依旧该死地像个聚光灯下的男主角。

布鲁斯·韦恩张开嘴，伸出他的舌头，捧着克拉克坚硬的阴茎贴在上面。他缓慢而又挑衅地眨眼，又或者是时间因为他挑衅的笑容而变得缓慢，克拉克低吼了一声，握住布鲁斯的双手开始撸动。

“操……”通常在这身制服里他不会说脏话，但当对着布鲁斯的脸射精的时候，谁又能忍住呢。

“射吧，射给我。”

火热的性器跳动了两下，闷哼声中，布鲁斯把嘴张得更大，迎接喷射在他脸上的精液。白色的液体绝大多数射进了他的嘴里，小部分的溅在鼻梁和脸颊上。他用舌头卷走顶端上的最后几滴，那枚喉结上下滚动一下，他全部吞了进去。

布鲁斯舔了舔嘴角，意犹未尽地抿抿唇后才再一次开口：

“我建议，我们下一次换一辆车开。”

高潮后的克拉克粗喘着陷在跑车的椅子里，他抬起一只手，抹掉布鲁斯脸上的液体。另一个人则略显僵硬地坐回到自己的座位，方才的一番动作后，他的大腿好像有点发麻了。“至少要换一台顶棚高一点的。”韦恩大少爷嘟嘟囔囔地瞥了一眼兰博基尼过低的车顶。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克偏过头去对上他的双眼，他正从不知道哪个地方翻出一盒纸巾，擦掉自己嘴角和超人制服上的那些可疑的液体，“绝对公平公正的评价，刚刚那个，基本上可以说是点亮了我的今晚。”

“我知道这个晚上可能会有点无聊，你要做第812次慈善演讲而我要把每一个有钱混蛋灌醉，以至于让这群资本家明天早上醒来的时候不会对韦恩集团上一年的慈善开支斤斤计较。但——”布鲁斯擦干净氪星制服上最后一点白浊，“那只是一个口交，克拉克，你这是在侮辱我的水平。”

“好吧？”克拉克还在高潮余韵中的双眼对上他的，那一对奇异的异星蓝眸此刻仿佛热带夜的海水。布鲁斯的笑容很明显有所图谋，如此典型的蝙蝠侠笑容，预示着一个绝不无聊的夜晚。

他瞥了一眼布鲁斯微微隆起的裆部：“你还硬着，需要我帮你……”

“没关系，克拉克。”他按住他的手，“先不管那个，我还得去房间里整理一下再漱个口，阿尔弗雷德或者卢修斯要是看见我一幅刚刚从床上下来的样子一定会杀了我的。”

氪星人总是会在这种莫名其妙的时候脸红，就好像刚才扣着布鲁斯的后颈操他嘴的人不是他一样。

布鲁斯打开车门，钻出跑车，然后想起了什么似的，搭在车门处跟克拉克补充道：“另外我相信我今晚还会有更爽的奖励，超人？”

他的手指在车窗玻璃上轻轻地敲了两下，一股莫名的战栗却打过克拉克的脊柱。布鲁斯又变换了一下站姿，克拉克察觉到一丝不自然，但他此时软融融的理智不能分辨出那是什么。

“是的？”蓝色的双眼略带疑惑的看着布鲁斯。

“我只是希望你能时刻准备好你自己。”他笑了笑，扬起眉毛：

“今晚的安全词？”

克拉克抿抿发干的嘴唇。

“波旁（Bourbon）？”

“很好。”合上车门前他朝克拉克眨了下眼，不错，那一下真的应该登在哥谭所有的小报封面上的。

“待会见，超人。”


	2. Chapter 2

2、

不对，这他妈的不对，不，对。

布鲁斯知道他今晚至少要生一次气，但他本以为会是因为某个肥头大耳的股东，又或者是某个把无知当优越的富二代，但他足够多的计划里没有一种是现在这种情况：

布鲁斯·韦恩端着香槟杯，站在宴会厅里对着超人生暗气。

事情没有什么出差池的地方，事实上，今晚的一切都进行得如此顺利。在这个哥谭乃至东海岸有钱人最聚集的晚宴之一，阿卡姆和黑门的一众人等都没有现身，整个城市安静至极，连阿尔弗雷德都在角落里满意地点着头，他还能期待什么呢，这他妈本应该是一个完美的夜晚的。

又也许，事情错就错在太完美了。

他想象中的这个夜晚本应该和谐又无聊的：卢修斯发表讲话，布鲁斯发表讲话，超人再发表讲话，然后一大群有钱人开始在宴会厅里晃来晃去一整晚。布鲁斯·韦恩再挨过两个小时的无聊社交，就可以在十一点之前，快快乐乐地牵起超人的手从某个隐蔽的出口溜出去，直奔他的私人套房去度过一个荒淫无度的夜晚了。

事情直到讲话那一部分都完美地依照了布鲁斯的剧本，直到超人在掌声中走下演讲台。

布鲁斯抿了一口杯子里的饮料，蝙蝠侠的猎食本能几乎是不受他控制地泛滥着。

要怪就怪氪星人的穿搭实在是太显眼了，他几乎不用费任何力气就确定了他的所在，哦，还有他身边的一大群笑意盈盈的男女。克拉克明显心情很好地和他们交谈着，那种和煦的、迷人的微笑一直洋溢在他的脸上，宴会厅里所有的水晶灯加起来，都没有他的一个动作闪耀。

克拉克的身上有一种罕见的美丽，不是他的粗框眼镜或者红披风赋予他的，那种美丽只在他真正放松的时候所流露，他和布鲁斯躺在庄园或者小公寓的床上，被单下面两个人的双腿纠缠着依偎着，那个时候的克拉克美得像和煦的阳光。

操，他真的很清楚他的高潮余韵会是什么样的，但他并不期待自己两个小时前口过的人吸引住宴会里的其他客人！

“不好意思。”布鲁斯歉意地向身边的几位女士和股东们点点头，走向冷食台，余光却一刻都没有从大厅中央的克拉克身上挪开。

理智上，布鲁斯完全可以理解。克拉克·肯特，卡尔·艾尔，超人，星空深处最迷人的礼物，就算他长得和阿卡姆里面那些近乎腐烂的化学产物一模一样，人们也会把他像一只珍稀动物一样团团围住。更遗憾的是，这个男人的脸和身材还恰好长得无可指摘。更更遗憾的是，今夜的他心情还明显好得出奇。

在场几乎一半单身的甚至已婚的男女都已经找借口和卡尔搭过一轮话了，超人并不怎么出席这样的场合，他会给医院剪彩，会去孤儿院扮圣诞老人，会代表联盟出席联合国会议，但他出席今天这种娱乐性质的晚宴的次数几乎屈指可数。超人今天会在这里，完全是因为联盟在去年刚刚公开建立了与韦恩集团的资助关系，与此同时，双方还希望在下一年合作建立全球性质的战后帮扶资金会。

布鲁斯根本没有料到，这会成为全美富人围着明日之子团团转的契机。

更可气的是，像是感应到布鲁斯心中的不悦似的，克拉克笑意盈盈的双眼忽然转过来，对上布鲁斯观察的视线。他完全不知道发生了什么一般，举起杯来对宴会的主人示意，他身旁的人群里还有那么两三个对布鲁斯熟络地招了招手。

去他妈的。布鲁斯在心里狠狠地骂了一句。

太长时间的交谈可能会导致信息泄露，稍微聪明一点的人可能会猜到你的秘密身份，你就不怕某个图谋不轨的坏人趁此机会攻击你……一千条让他发作的理由在蝙蝠侠谨慎的大脑里滚过，他端起酒杯回敬克拉克，朝着大厅中超人所在的方向走去。

第一千零一条是某种淌过他血管的本能。他那么喜欢看到他的Sub臣服的样子，他需要那种感觉，克拉克跪在他面前，被绑起来，被当做一根按摩棒一样使用，每每抵在布鲁斯身体深处让他眼前一片空白的极度快感……

臣服是一种排他。

“我不知道卢修斯花了多少钱把你请来，超人，我们明年能不能再请一遍？”

他走到克拉克的对面，还没等对面的动作就主动迎上去碰了下他们的酒杯，布鲁西宝贝的话引发周围人一阵低低的笑声，他自顾自地喝了口杯子里的汽水，辛辣的气泡在舌尖爆开。

“都是为了慈善和联盟与韦恩集团间的合作，韦恩先生。”

“我敢说这是我今年听过最动人的公民教育。”

又是一阵笑声，一丝属于克拉克的可疑绯红飞上超人的脸颊。一家运输企业的女继承人对他笑着说：“别这样，布鲁西。另外，你真该听听超人刚刚和我们讲的那些外星花朵的故事。”

哪一种花朵？是把蝙蝠侠吃掉过的那种，还是把超人吃掉过的那种，还是把他们俩连同戴安娜一起吃掉过的那种？

“啊，我的错，卢修斯和审计委员会的那帮家伙们在过去的二十分钟里都不肯放过我。”

布鲁斯有意无意地朝克拉克靠近了一点，旁人可能注意不到，但明显感觉出其中差别的氪星人朝他眨眨眼，换来韦恩一个亮晶晶的微笑。

“所以，为什么不继续你们的故事呢？”布鲁斯的语气非常无辜，“我也对疯狂的银河系探险充满了好奇。”

另一位年轻的小姐抬手掩住嘴笑了笑，话题顺利地进行下去，还有些迷糊的克拉克便也继续他们方才被打断的对话。

布鲁斯几乎是很正常地扮演着他的那个花花公子角色，配合着众人的聊天笑着。而另一边，超人体内的小镇男孩，是在注意到对面女模特有些疑惑的目光时，才意识到哪里不太对劲的。

彼时一位先生刚刚讲完一个笑话，布鲁斯在他身边前仰后合，空闲的那只手几乎是自然而然地抚上了克拉克的小臂。

“上帝啊，雷，你真的太有趣了。”布鲁斯被逗得几乎站不稳身子，他虚晃了一步，方才车厢里熟悉的香水味擦过克拉克的鼻尖，氪星人过于敏锐的嗅觉甚至……还能捕捉到他身上精液的味道。

克拉克扶了他一下。“哈……谢谢，Supes, 噢你介意我叫你Supes吗？”他侧过身子，因为笑出来的泪光而湿润的双眼对上克拉克的视线，搭在克拉克小臂上的手往下滑了滑，“还是超人，超人先生？”

“超人……或者卡尔都行，卡尔·艾尔是我的氪星名字，韦恩先生。”

克拉克觉得自己的耳尖有一点点发烫。

“卡尔！我喜欢这个名字，非常的异域风情不是吗？”他朝众人摊摊手，“那我应该叫你艾尔先生吗，或者，你们的星球应该不用Mr.这种称谓吧，哈？让我猜猜……”

布鲁斯苦恼地看着他，钢蓝色的眼睛里笑意盈盈：“Kiharit El？”

众人因为布鲁斯奇怪滑稽的发音而笑起来。“别那么刻薄，布鲁西！”一家大都会企业的老板拍了拍哥谭王子的肩膀，布鲁斯也笑着拍拍超人的背，委屈的表情好像要确认对方没有被冒犯到一样，可是克拉克却觉得他们相接触的地方像是在着火。

布鲁斯当然没有在乱说，那是标准的、完美的氪星语发音。大概等同于氪星语里的冠词，难以被具体翻译成某一种地球语言的词汇或语法，但却是一个高频使用的单词，用以……用以主人们来称呼他们的雄性宠物。

“没关系的韦恩先生……就超人就可以，”克拉克的嘴唇一阵干涩，他上一秒都还没有注意到，布鲁斯的西装把他的身材包裹得那么完美，“或者您想那么叫我也可以，我很喜欢那个名字。”

“是吗，超人？”

布鲁斯揽着他的肩膀，这个动作哪怕是示好，在这样的一个晚会上也似乎有点过于亲密了。克拉克只要稍微侧一下目光，就可以看见布鲁斯的嘴唇，操，那张嘴，他的记忆力和想象力好像有一点太强大了。

他咬了咬自己的舌尖，在这身制服里勃起那也实在是太明显了。

“你知道吗超人，你真的是个很让人心情愉快的人，真不知道Lexy那家伙怎么就天天咬着你不放了。”布鲁斯和几位来自大都会的商人又扬起一阵默契的笑声。

“我必须要把你介绍给我的一个朋友，相信他一定会喜欢你的。”

他几乎是放纵地揽着克拉克朝宴会厅的另一个方向走去。“韦恩先生，我……”

“暂时借用一下钢铁之躯咯，各位！”

布鲁斯朝他们刚刚聊天的几位嘉宾们摆摆手，完全就是那副任性的布鲁西的表情。

他转过头来轻声道：“这边，Kiharit El.”


	3. Chapter 3

3、

“操，布鲁斯……”

他们几乎是像一对饥渴的青少年一样在酒店走廊的角落里接吻，布鲁斯被克拉克抵在墙上，氪星人的亲吻热情而急迫。

布鲁斯挺起腰磨蹭着他的胯部，在一片阴影中揪住克拉克的头发。

“超人去哪了？”

一个女声打断了他们的亲热。

克拉克有些紧张地绷直了身子，他停下动作，瞪大了眼睛看着布鲁斯，收获的却是蝙蝠侠恶劣的笑容。

他压在克拉克耳边小声说：“超人在哪呢？肯特。”

布鲁斯一只手沿着他的腰侧向下抚摸，覆在超人制服裆部的勃起上缓缓揉弄起来，一声失态的呻吟噎在克拉克的喉咙里。

女人的同伴无所谓道：“谁知道呢，拯救世界呗。”

“恶，难道他就不能先把我们从这个晚会上拯救出去吗，波斯林那个老混蛋快把我无聊吐了，就连布鲁斯·韦恩也不在会场了……”

嗒嗒的高跟鞋声伴随着话音渐渐消失在走廊的另一侧，直到布鲁斯完全听不见她们的讲话声后，克拉克才终于吐出了他一直憋着的那一口气。

“布鲁斯……”他涨红着脸看着他。

倒不是说屏息一分钟能给钢铁之躯带来什么伤害一样，布鲁斯只是纯粹地觉得克拉克的反应很有趣，他喜欢的那种有趣，看看在这场过去的小插曲里，他在他手下变得有多硬吧。

布鲁斯吻着他的耳垂和脸侧：“怎么，怕被发现吗？从来没有在高中走廊上跟女孩子偷偷亲热过吗？大学空教室里？”

“我……啊哈……”克拉克的回答被呻吟所取代，他的老二已经在制服内被布鲁斯揉得半硬了，“我只是……拜托，布鲁斯，别在这里，带我去你的房间。”

布鲁斯噗嗤一下笑出了声。“哈，克拉克……你是第一个在宴会上对我这么直接的人。”

急促的呼吸中，克拉克挣扎着解释：“不是，我的意思是……”

“嘘，我对你的理由不感兴趣。”按在他裆部的力度加重了些。

布鲁斯的另一只手揪着克拉克的披风，超人的双手环绕在他的腰际，试探地抚摸着韦恩的屁股。布鲁斯笑着：“当你想要一件东西的时候，该对你的主人说什么？”

他发出低低的呜咽，像一只可怜的动物：

“请……布鲁斯，请你……”

“好孩子。”布鲁斯吻吻他的嘴角，说实话，他自己也已经迫不及待了。“我的私人电梯在这条走廊尽头右拐。”

“这条走廊上……有摄像头吗？”

“怎么着，你现在开始做侦探工作了吗？”布鲁斯笑着看着克拉克涨红的脸，“放心，我等一下会背着卢修斯亲自潜入自家酒店删监控的，要是任何人不小心在录像里看见一个勃起的超人抱着我的话，那会跟联盟带来很严重的声誉问题的，我可不想加班。”

——————

从克拉克和布鲁斯在电梯里接吻的方式来看，他们其实也并没有很在意声誉这码子事。布鲁斯背抵着电梯墙壁，克拉克捧着他的下颚，几乎是野蛮而饥渴地亲吻着他。布鲁斯揽着他的腰，电梯安静快速地爬升着。

叮咚，他们终于到达了布鲁斯位于顶层的套房。

“操。”

布鲁斯从这个漫长的亲吻里解脱出来，他能感觉到自己下身的勃起正紧紧抵着西装裤。

他在克拉克的怀抱里笑：“我们这么是不是有点太恶俗了？”

“怎么？私人电梯，总裁记者，难道你有什么不好的联想吗，韦恩先生？”他们没用的默契真是在这种时候也能发挥作用，克拉克明显是也想到了布鲁斯心中所想，他假装清白地瞪大了眼睛。

“去你的吧，我才不会承认看过那部电影呢。”他顿了一下，“包括小说。”

布鲁斯在克拉克屁股上狠狠地拍了一下，发出清脆的响声：“我不会去做那些‘格雷’的事情，对着走进我办公室的记者一见倾心，太逊了……我有我的床伴，肯特先生，你们大都会的明日之子。”

他们走出电梯，几乎是以摔倒的方式着陆在房间中央的沙发上。

指尖整理着克拉克鬓角的碎发，后者的呼吸因为布鲁斯的话语而加快了一点点。

布鲁斯压在他身上，打量着克拉克的反应：“你算什么呢，克拉克？你能让我度过一个愉悦的晚上吗？能让我高潮吗？我怀疑你这根没用的老二会把我操睡着。”

布鲁斯的脸上挂着标准的纨绔微笑，那双深蓝色的眼睛居高临下的看着他。

干渴的疼痛撕扯着克拉克的喉咙深处，他的声音背叛了他，在理智做出响应前便从喉咙里泄出：

“主人……”

“怎么，你是一根合格的按摩棒吗，肯特？”

布鲁斯找寻着他脸上的愉悦和兴奋，骑在他的勃起上，撑着他的胸口继续说下去：

“你为什么要穿着这套滑稽的制服，就为了穿着这件愚蠢的紧身衣，让每个人都看见你在大庭广众之下对着我勃起了吗？别以为在宴会厅里的时候我没有发现，你这头发情的猪。”

刻薄的字眼扎进克拉克的耳膜，但与此同时，他感觉得到快感像火花一样在四肢百骸里爆开。布鲁斯坐在他身上，表情那么的不屑一顾，他会毫无怜悯地使用他，贪婪地向他索取，只为了自己的快感。

布鲁斯骑在他的胯上前后摩擦着：“你硬得更明显了，肯特，你就这么渴望的想要操我吗？你今晚已经射过一次了，却还是像一个敏感的小处男一样这么快就硬成这样了，我该怎么惩罚你，你想让我打你的老二吗？”

“下来。”

他直起身子，厌恶地看着他。克拉克顺服地从沙发上坐起来，勃起离开布鲁斯屁股的感觉让他轻轻呻吟了一下。

布鲁斯很明显也听见了那声呻吟：“站到那儿去。”

他直起身，依照指令站到沙发前。韦恩则做着世界上最韦恩不过的事情，他那么自然地靠在沙发上，手撑着头，懒散地看着站在他面前受训一般的人。

“操，你知道你现在在灯下看起来有多明显吗。”

他嘲弄地看着克拉克的裆部，那刻薄而尖锐的目光让克拉克的脸烧起来，他想夹紧双腿，想捂住自己的生理反应，然而他的主人并不允许他这样做。

“发情的狗……”布鲁斯笑了一声，“你现在一定很想很想要操我吧，嗯，肯特？”他在沙发里挪了挪身子，用一种更舒服的姿势坐着。

“是的，我想要操你，主人。”他红着脸开口。

“但我不想要。我是说，我为什么会允许你操我的屁股呢？瞧瞧你现在这幅样子，你难不成是个雏鸡吗？”

“不、不是的。”

“那我就真的很好奇什么人愿意施恩让你把你的鸡巴塞进他的屁股了。”布鲁斯饶有兴致的看着他，“你知道什么是‘操’吗，堪萨斯，还是说你一把鸡巴捅进来就会射了。”

克拉克感觉自己的老二在制服里面抽搐了一下，布鲁斯说下流话的样子让他腹部的肌肉紧绷着。

“你知道他的，肯特。”他挑剔地玩着他西装袖子的袖扣，漫不经心地和克拉克谈论着大都会的光明骑士，“前天在我卧室的那张床上做了三次，浴室一次，加起来是小半个下午和一个晚上，我依旧记得最后一次他操进来时候的感觉，操，我觉得我的屁股都已经麻木了，他那么大……”

韦恩一脸无所谓地向他描述着床事的每一个细节：

“最后一次我们两个都射不出什么东西来了，是我把他舔硬让他干我的，抵在浴室的墙壁上操，我的卡尔，那么粗那么爽，把我干到失禁尿出来……我想要他每一分每一秒都埋在我的身体里。你穿着他的制服，但你能像他一样操我吗，肯特？”

“我……”

布鲁斯不屑的笑声打断了他的回答：

“是什么让你产生了这种天真的想法，克拉克？你在家里对着我的杂志打手枪把你的理智都射掉了吗？你真以为我会让你那根发情的狗屌随随便便进到我屁股里来吗，你是我的仆人，我的奴隶，我的东西，克拉克，我在想使用你的时候就用你。”

“你只有听话才能被允许，只有我有允许的资格。”

克拉克张大了嘴，感觉自己的下身硬得发疼，他几乎可以听得见血液在自己的血管内奔涌而过。他揪着披风，那块鲜红的布料灼烫着他的掌心，就好像他真的是条讨好着布鲁斯的狗，滑稽地模仿着他的正牌男友，试图让他的主人准许他下流的欲望。

布鲁斯扯松他自己的领带，解开两颗闷人的扣子。他对着克拉克打开双腿，好笑地看着眼前人喉结滚动的模样。

他像是突然想到了什么有趣的事情一般：

“所以，肯特，你真的在你自己的公寓里对着我的杂志撸过吗？是的话就把你的裤子脱了。”

克拉克惊讶地睁大了眼睛，他不知道蝙蝠侠究竟是否早就已经知道了答案。布鲁斯坐在沙发上，挑着眉毛，等待着他的回答，敏锐的目光仿佛要把他的里里外外的所有隐秘都清缴出来。

他微微发抖的手解开制服的裤子。

“哈，我就知道。”布鲁斯轻蔑地笑了一声，“你能指望一头贪吃的猪在他自己家里干点什么？”

他看着克拉克暴露在空气中，已经在滴着前液的阴茎，用那种彻底的、检查的目光打量了几秒。布鲁斯侧过身子去，从沙发旁边的小茶几上拿起了什么。

他把一本商业杂志丢在了他们俩之间的地上。体贴的客房服务在他的房间里理所应当地放了布鲁斯的杂志，又或者，这里毕竟是哥谭，哥谭的哪一家媒体不靠韦恩养家糊口呢。

布鲁斯·韦恩的写真印在摊开的书页上，他几个月前关于经济模式转型的一篇专访，管他呢，反正杂志社都很懂行的把他的照片印得和访谈内容一样大，精心布置的打光把他优越的骨相拓在纸上，钢蓝色的双眸对上克拉克吃惊的视线，他对着一纸之隔的读者潇洒地笑着。

克拉克不敢确定自己的脸红成了什么样，他抬起头来看着坐在面前的韦恩本人：

“布鲁斯……”

“怎么，你还有特定的口味吗？你喜欢哪本，小男孩，我去年给花花公子拍的那一套？”

他戏谑地抱着臂看着他：

“自慰给我看啊，斯莫威尔。”

布鲁斯命令的目光落在他身上，克拉克几乎不知道该怎么去控制自己的四肢。那些淫秽的画面和概念在他的脑子里发着疯，总有那么几次蝙蝠侠又不小心搞得自己满身淤伤，他给他缠完绷带，回家在床上或者浴室里对着布鲁斯的照片和录像解决自己。呃，又或者是他们在一起之前……精液溅在屏幕上，布鲁斯在采访里对着主持人笑着……操，他当然对着他男朋友的那套花花公子的照片撸过，那本书至今还塞在他的公寓书架上。

黑发，蓝眼，被摄影师们阐释的美，他轻巧的采访语调，以及坐在面前的布鲁斯身上该死的香气……克拉克咬着自己的舌尖，闭上眼睛，握住了自己的阴茎。

他的前液已经湿得足够充当润滑了，黏唧唧的水声随着他的动作加快从下身传来，快感坠在他的囊袋里。

“别闭上眼睛啊，克拉克，睁开，像你在家那样看着我的照片呢。”

布鲁斯的声音是笑着的，但这却是一道命令。尽管再怎么羞耻，克拉克也还是睁开了双眼，那本杂志静静地摊在地上，照片上无辜的布鲁斯完全不知道他在做什么事。

“你自慰的时候一直想着我，是吗，肯特？”布鲁斯的声音传来。

克拉克慌张地对向他的视线——

布鲁斯在录像，他的手机正堂堂正正地对着眼前的人。

“布鲁斯，我……”他的动作顿住了。

“继续，我没有叫你停。”黑洞洞的摄像头对着他，“回答我的问题。”

“是的……我是。”

“你怎么？说清楚，克拉克。”他举着手机，另一只手撑着下巴。

“我，我想着你自慰，我会对着你的杂志、你的视频打飞机。”他磕磕巴巴地说道。拉奥啊，眼前的场景几乎是挑战着他的理智，他的视线无处遁藏，低下头去便是灯光下那本安静的杂志，和手中撸动着的涨红的阴茎，抬起头便对上了那个疯狂的镜头，手机的另一侧，韦恩眨着他傲慢的双眼。

湿漉漉的自慰声被他的超级听力放大了十倍一百倍。

“或者有的时候，我光是想着你也可以撸出来……”他觉得他的脸已经红得不能再红了，阴茎也在这种刺激下到了射精的边缘，“我……我只是想要你，布鲁斯，我想操你。”

“我知道。”布鲁斯无所谓道。他懒洋洋地举着手机，心不在焉地玩着自己的另一只手，不肯再在克拉克身上施舍多一分多一毫的注意力。

克拉克咬着舌尖，快感在他的大脑里沸腾着，他觉得自己自慰的双手都有些发软了。然而几乎是在他动作慢下来的下一秒，布鲁斯生气的目光就掷向了他。“你他妈连撸管也做不好吗，堪萨斯？我让你站在我面前摸你自己的老二已经是施舍了！”

“不不……”克拉克慌张地否认，赶忙加快了撸动的速度。毫无停歇的刺激一波又一波地撞击着他的下体，他唯一能做的事就是对着布鲁斯的手机镜头呻吟：

“布鲁斯，我要高潮了，我，啊啊……”

他不知道布鲁斯今晚的计划是什么。虎口一下下碾过柱身上的经脉，热流涌向下腹，但布鲁斯只是一言不发地看着他。

克拉克咬住自己的舌尖，声音委屈。“啊啊……我，啊，我要射了，主人……”

高潮的渴望冲击着他的小腹，但他还没有收到释放的指令。克拉克没有办法停下继续撸动的手，因为布鲁斯命令他继续做。他只能一边强忍着射精的冲动一边继续自慰，哀求着面前的人：

“布鲁斯，让我射吧，我想要射出来……”

“这么快？”坐在沙发上的人歪着头看着他，“我甚至碰都没有碰你一下，克拉克，你就看着我的照片撸到射了？”

他像是个做坏事被抓住的青少年一样，对着镜头哀切地点着头：

“是的，主人，对不起，但我真的忍不住了……”

“好吧，毕竟也不能对你这种发情的公狗要求什么。”布鲁斯撇撇嘴。

他的手机对准克拉克的性器，拉近了镜头。

“我允许你了，射吧。”

在屈辱、羞耻和快感的共同冲刷下，克拉克低吼着射了出来。相机记录下他狼狈的射精的样子，那根阴茎在最后的撸动里发抖，涨红的龟头上，马眼翕张着喷出一股股精液，白色的液体伴着他野兽一样的吼声落在大理石地板上，些些许许也落在了地上的杂志上。

布鲁斯饶有兴味地盯着取景框：

“你看起来还真是特别淫秽啊，斯莫威尔。”那个镜头没有放过任何，他渐渐软下来的性器，他喘息的声音，缓缓上移，他胸前标志性的图案，他潮红的双颊和那双湿润的蓝眼睛。

“你把我的地板弄脏了，克拉克。”他看着他，站在高潮余韵之中，赤裸着下半身等待着他的下一个指令。“你穿着超人的制服，但你满脑子却在想什么呢？我让他操我，所以你就想打扮得像他一样来上我吗？超人会站在酒店的房间中央打飞机吗？克拉克，告诉我，你是什么？”

“我……”

他长大了嘴，却不知道发出什么声音。他不是超人，大都会的宣传画上明日之人的模样那么正直纯净，怎么会在镜头前做这样的事情；他不是卡尔·艾尔，布鲁斯方才用甜蜜的声音描述他的男友、他的卡尔，像对待另一个人一样对他；他，他也不是克拉克·肯特，堪萨斯的男孩不应该有这样的幻想。套房奢侈的灯光拷问着他，他的眼神无处可逃，只能对着布鲁斯的蓝眸。

布鲁斯动听的男中音像塞壬的歌曲一般：“告诉我，你是我的财产，是我的种马，是我的狗吗？”

那就是了，他多么感谢布鲁斯的提问填补了他答案的空缺啊。

“是的，主人，是。”克拉克对着镜头轻轻地点着头，“我是你的财产，你的种马，你的狗。”

“很好。”

布鲁斯对着他露出一个欣慰的微笑。“那就把你的东西处理干净吧，一条训练有素的狗狗应该知道怎么样清扫他的精液，对不对？”

并不需要更多的指令，就像布鲁斯说的那样，一条乖巧的狗狗明白应该怎样取悦他的主人。他轻轻地跪下，地面的凉意让他刀枪不入的皮肤一阵战栗。

克拉克趴在地板上，伸出舌头舔掉自己射出来的那些白浊，视线尽头是布鲁斯的鞋尖。他的嘴唇落在杂志上，一点点吻去纸面的精液，火热的呼吸落在照片中的布鲁斯上。

“你做得很好，亲爱的。”

他匍匐在地，因为主人亲昵的称呼而颤抖，与此同时，更期待着为了主人的愉悦而做出更多。


	4. Chapter 4

4、

“来，过来，到这儿来。”

克拉克四肢着地跪在地上，抬起头来看着布鲁斯，后者拍拍他两腿之间的沙发，示意氪星人爬到那个位置去。

高潮的快感依然残存在克拉克的四肢中，他的大腿根还在发抖。他艰涩地咽了下口水，向前迈开步子。

“你在镜头里面看起来很不错，克拉克。”布鲁斯盯着他自己的手机屏幕，赞许道，“红色很衬你的屁股。”

什么……克拉克的脑袋里面现在几乎是一团热乎乎的浆糊，布鲁斯的话语可能已经超过了他的信息处理能力，但他所描述的画面本能地冲击着克拉克的大脑：红色，自己依旧穿着超人的那面举世闻名的红披风。

“对对，就是这儿，再靠进一点。”像是感应到了他心中所想一般，布鲁斯揪住了他的制服领口，把克拉克固定在他的两腿之间。

他笑了一声：“宝贝，你看上去糟透了，但也同时好极了。”

韦恩修长的手指扣着他的下颚，克拉克双手搭在沙发边沿上，像一只等待命令的狗一样看着他。

“张嘴。”

布鲁斯命令他。

他听话地张开嘴，布鲁斯随即吐了一口唾沫在他伸出的舌头上。“别急着吃下去。”他轻声说。那个镜头移过来，为观众们记录下这张脸的特写，克拉克顶着他散乱的卷毛，张开的嘴里含着主人的口水。

“你喜欢吗？”

他点点头。

布鲁斯满意地拍拍他的脸颊。“吞下去吧。”

他依言照做了，当然，布鲁斯的手机也没有放过克拉克吞咽时的每一个细节。他感觉自己脸上刚刚消散的红晕又漫上来了。

布鲁斯揪着他的头发，接着说下去：“把你的屁股往右边挪挪，对，对，让我把我的脚踩在你的老二上。”

他笨拙地遵循着主人的指令，韦恩裹在西装裤里的腿现在抵着他的手臂了，那只一尘不染的皮鞋漫不经心地踢着他的胯骨，顺着他的腹股沟缓缓向下，直到鞋尖抵上了他的阴茎。

“啊，克拉克，”布鲁斯睁大了双眼，“你现在软得像个没用的废物一样？这样你也想操我吗？”

他踩在他阴茎上的力度加重了，就算是氪星人的不应期比地球人短上许多，刚刚射完的阴茎又怎么经得起这样的刺激，轻微的刺痛从他的茎身上传来，克拉克感觉他的下腹为之一紧。

“对不起，对不起主人……”他慌慌忙忙地为自己的错误道歉，“对不起，布鲁斯，是我刚刚忍不住……我很快就能硬起来，主人，我很快就能硬……”

“那不是我的问题，肯特。”布鲁斯的语气听上去非常冷淡，“你的作用就是让我爽到，知道吗？那是你这根没用的鸡巴唯一的用处。我不管你有什么理由，你现在看上去软透了，你以为我会用我的手把你撸硬吗？妈的，现在我只能用你的舌头了，而你只配操我的鞋底。”

他的手背拍了拍克拉克的脸颊：“明白吗？”

克拉克委屈地点点头，他并没有让布鲁斯满意，而一只差劲的狗是不会得到他想要的东西的。

布鲁斯放开揪着他头发的手，解开自己的皮带。克拉克跪在他两腿之间，看着他把自己的西装裤子和内裤褪到膝弯处，布鲁斯的阴茎也半勃着，穴口若隐若现。

然而，顺着会阴看下去，某种异样的东西锁住了克拉克的视线。那隐隐约约看起来似乎是一个底座？一个把手？它连着什么？

“嗯……”布鲁斯调整了一下坐姿，抬起腰，更深地靠进沙发里，这下克拉克可以看见那个东西的样子了。在他意识到那是什么的同时，一阵暖流无知无觉地击中了他的下腹。“操。”布鲁斯抬手按上露在他穴口外面的半透明物体，他的性器吐出一股前液。

“布鲁斯，你……”克拉克难以置信地抬起头看着他，对上布鲁斯流光氤氲的双眼。

他对他笑了一下，随即拽住它开始向外拉：“操，好大……”那是一根假阴茎，明显已经在布鲁斯的屁股里塞了整整一个晚上，他下车时别扭的动作忽然在克拉克脑海里一闪而过，他感觉到自己似乎再一次勃起了。

假阴茎的尺寸非常可观，以至于布鲁斯中途不得不停下一两次来缓口气，他的穴口撑在它的周围紧张地蠕缩着。终于，伴随着咕唧的水声，那根湿淋淋的大家伙终于被拔了出来。

韦恩大口喘着气，被撑了一晚的后穴堪堪合拢了，但依旧泛着淡红的颜色。

“克拉克，”他靠在沙发上，握着那根半透明的假阴茎，起居室明晃晃的灯光照着上面的淫液。布鲁斯伸出舌尖轻轻地舔了一下它的前端：

“为什么不猜猜这是谁的呢？”

谁的，这是……克拉克盯着眼前这根淫秽的家伙，理智迟缓地运转着，他没有见过布鲁斯的这个新玩具，但它看上去眼熟极了……

布鲁斯盯着他的眼睛，享受地看着他脸上的迷茫，足足过了十几秒才慷慨地答道：

“这是超人的，你们星球日报的老朋友了，小记者。啊，我现在真的非常想他了。”

克拉克有那么一瞬间怔住了，随即，他反应过来布鲁斯的所指，红热瞬间窜上了他的耳尖和脸颊。布鲁斯早就跟他提过他做了一根超人一比一倒模的假阴茎，但克拉克并没有亲眼见过它，更不知道原来布鲁斯一整晚都戴着这玩意，他们在车里的时候，晚会上他致辞的时候，他在人群中搭着自己的手的时候。

布鲁斯的舌尖又一次舔了舔它的龟头，这一次，他没有满足于浅尝即止的触碰，相反，布鲁斯含住了它，开始深深浅浅地用它操起了自己的嘴。

“唔……嗯……”布鲁斯津津有味地含了一会儿，吐出来时嘴角挂着一线银丝，他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，对上克拉克目不转睛的视线。

布鲁斯察觉到了脚底的变化，嘲弄地踢了踢他的囊袋。

“他妈的，小镇男孩，你看硬了。”

克拉克的喉结上下滚动了一下。“但我说了，你只能操我的鞋尖，我只想用你的舌头，而不是那根可怜的老二，嗯？”布鲁斯看着他，“所以动动你的腰，并不是谁都有机会蹭我的脚的，肯特。好好舔我的屁股，只有我开心了你才可能有被奖励的可能。”

那双凌厉的蓝眸对着他，布鲁斯插在他发间的手并不用力，却不可违抗。克拉克微不可闻地呻吟了一声，操，他爱死了布鲁斯这幅居高临下的样子。

他摇晃身子，开始摩擦抵在他阴茎上的鞋底，像一头真正的发情的动物那样蹭着他唯一可以依靠的平面。与此同时，克拉克撑着布鲁斯的大腿，俯下身去，埋在他的臀缝间开始舔吮那个一张一合的小口。他听见布鲁斯一声愉悦的呻吟，动作不由得更加卖力了些。

柔软而灵活的舌头塞进来，抚慰着辛苦了一整晚的屁眼。“啊哈……就是这样，我的克拉克，乖孩子……”

早已被假阴茎操开了的后穴兴奋地收缩着，因为克拉克舌头的侵入而兴奋不已。他先讨好似的舔了舔那个被操红了的穴口，随即伸出舌尖，渐渐地戳刺着那圈软肉。克拉克的动作逐渐加大着，直到布鲁斯的呻吟愈发愉悦。

“操……操，克拉克，你的舌头，你这个下贱的……啊啊……”

克拉克滚烫的呼吸落在他的会阴和穴口处，其实他自己也早已兴奋得不行。韦恩精致的羊皮鞋底踩在性器上，触感柔软而美好，随着克拉克挺身的动作而画着圈，但除此之外更让人兴奋的，完全是自己逐渐坚硬的性器正在操着布鲁斯的鞋尖这个概念本身。

羞耻，侮辱，体面，规则，他并不在乎这一切，这一刻只有跪在布鲁斯面前这件事能让他兴奋得渗出前液，上面和下面那些淫秽的水声听起来都那么好，噢，布鲁斯此时又把那根假阴茎塞进了他的嘴里，黏腻而响亮地操着他的嘴。这种感觉那么美妙，他臣服着，一切都掌握在布鲁斯手中，只为了被他的爱人所使用。

克拉克感觉自己的阴茎抽搐了一下，为布鲁斯舔穴的舌头刺得更深。

“啊啊，啊，操……”布鲁斯很明显被方才的动作爽到了，他的呻吟高了一度，“再快一点，克拉克，好孩子，我的好狗狗，嗯啊……”

克拉克听话地加快了抽插的频率，他的舌头基本上整根没入了布鲁斯的后穴，在其中灵巧地舔舐逗弄着内壁的软肉。偶尔他退出穴口，掰着布鲁斯的屁股细碎地吻着他有些合不拢的臀眼，然后再一次捅进去，享受布鲁斯纵情的呻吟。

咕啾咕啾，这些淫秽的声音已经彻底搅乱了他的超级听力，他甚至可以感觉到布鲁斯的囊袋随着动作而拍打在自己脸上，粘稠的液体沿着颧骨滑落。湿润的热情包裹着他的感官，拉奥，他几乎要被逼上今晚的第三次高潮了。

布鲁斯不知在什么时候解开了自己的衬衫前襟，西服和衬衫此时都只能算堪堪披在他身上，他的胸膛敞露着，布鲁斯的手抚慰着自己：

“克拉克，亲亲它，对……再深一点，对……啊啊，啊！”

碾过前列腺的舌尖在他身体内引发一串电流，布鲁斯的头发已经拱得乱糟糟的了，双眼蒙着一层兴奋的光泽。他一只手玩弄着自己的乳头，另一只手握着那根假阴茎，无意识地在胸前和下颚的位置勾勒着。

他揪着他的头发，迫使他抬起头来和他对视：“妈的，斯莫威尔，你真的非常擅长吃别人的屁股。”

克拉克红着脸，嘴边挂着亮晶晶的水迹。

这幅画面让布鲁斯的后穴为之收缩了一下，他勉勉强强抑制住了想要弯腰吻他一下的冲动，拾起一边被遗忘在一边沙发上的手机：“你真的应该看看你自己现在的样子，亲爱的。”

他划开相机，漫不经心地笑了一声：“今天是多少号来着……算了，不重要，让我们来看看这个淫荡的东西……”镜头对着克拉克，像刑讯室里刺眼的灯。“这么可怜地求我给他操，在我的房间里像一条发情的狗一样，宝贝，告诉我，让所有人都知道你的名字。”

“克、克拉克，克拉克·肯特。”

“嗯，克拉克·肯特，星球日报，我们堪萨斯的记者先生，我非常私人的宠物……”他捏着他的下巴，“你在干什么？”

“我在……我在操您的鞋底，也在舔主人的穴……”克拉克对着镜头的声音有一点颤抖。

“啊我们刚来城里不久的记者先生，你的同事们知道你的爱好吗？被人一踩就颤抖着勃起流水了？”布鲁斯此时的声线早已不再是他平日里轻浮的那种花花公子的语调了，情潮给它带来了一丝沙哑，而那种粗糙的感觉只令他愈发像他黑夜里的那个人格，这是介于韦恩和蝙蝠侠之间的一种状态。

他的指尖摩挲着克拉克的下颚线：“你喜欢别人的注视吗，肯特先生，你有想过他们看着你这幅模样吗？又或者你喜欢秘密……哈，我们都知道，秘密是两个人的事，对不对，克拉克？”

镜头审视着他潮红的脸。

“不管你穿着这身鲜艳的戏服，还是挂着记者牌，都无所谓，我看的出来，在你脑海里最深最深的地方……”布鲁斯的手指滑过他的颧骨，勾弄着额前的那缕卷毛，“你不想成为任何东西，你只想成为我的。”

拉奥啊，克拉克的瞳孔轻微地放大了。

“是的，是的主人。”他过了一秒钟才反应过来自己应该张嘴回答。布鲁斯读出“我的”这个词的那种声音，像一缎滑过他脊椎的丝绸。

“你当然了。”布鲁斯的笑容自信而摄人心魄，他按着克拉克的头往下，示意他再一次舔上那个红软的后穴。

布鲁斯结束了录像，但他的手机并没有挪开，清脆的快门声响起。

“操，我真喜欢这个角度的你，克拉克，你脸上的那种表情，门外任何一个人都能立马知道你刚刚从某场鬼混里结束出来。”布鲁斯没有停下拍照的手，他又更近距离地拍了几张照片，“舌头舔着我的屁眼，那么急迫地取代一根假阴茎的位置，不到二十分钟前刚刚射完，现在，嗯？我看你又要射了吧？”

“我应该把你现在的照片打印下来，用红色的马克笔在上面写上，‘布鲁斯·韦恩的宠物’，寄到你的办公室去，怎么样，肯特……”

克拉克继续着他舌头和身下的动作，脑海不由自主地幻想着布鲁斯描述的画面。操，他现在穿着超人的制服，没戴眼镜，浑身上下却萦绕着明日之子不曾裸露的欲望。那些照片摊开摆在他办公室的桌子上，听上去好像是全世界最糟糕的暴露秘密身份的方法了——可他完全明白，根本没有人会相信这些照片。

“超人？肯特？哈，别逗了，他们两个都不可能是。”他的同事，甚至是正义联盟的同事们也会看着这些露骨的照片们摇摇头。“这模仿太荒谬了吧，别把布鲁斯的宠物跟卡尔和克拉克扯上关系吧。”他们拿着马克杯摇摇头，带着看热闹的笑容散去。

而只有他知道，只有他知道。

克拉克看着布鲁斯收起他的手机。“你想要那些照片被人看到吗，克拉克？”

“唔唔……嗯……”老天，他当然回答不了了，他的舌头还兢兢业业地舔着布鲁斯的后穴呢，唯一的回答就是臀缝间模糊的呜咽。

布鲁斯满意地拍了拍他的脸：“好狗狗，这就是我想要的答案。”

“继续，亲爱的，我知道你可以靠现在这个状态射出来。”

是的。克拉克模仿着性交的动作继续用舌头时深时浅地操着布鲁斯的后穴，挺动下身，他们两个的呻吟和喘息声交织在一起，填满了套房里空旷的寂静。


	5. Chapter 5

5、

他的第三次高潮来得比他想象中更快，这一次，他纯粹靠着磨蹭布鲁斯的鞋底就射了出来。已经稀释了不少的精液一股一股地喷在黑色的鞋尖上，布鲁斯大发善心地允许他捧住自己的腿，一点一点舔干净上面的爱液。

他当然没有忘记拍一些克拉克吻着他的鞋面的照片。

“今晚第三次了，肯特。”布鲁斯靠在沙发上，不满地看着克拉克吃干净最后一点液体，“你比发情的公狗还要敏感。”

“你还想要操我的屁股吗？”他揉着他的头发，“我可不希望你塞进来过不了五分钟就缴械投降了。”

“不会的，主人，对不起，我会给你高潮，我保证……”依旧被高潮的疲惫所包裹的克拉克气喘吁吁地说道，他准备继续哀求他的主人给予他允许，但布鲁斯却意兴阑珊地挥挥手打断了他。

“算了，我暂时不想碰你了，小镇男孩，你刚刚毁了一双我最喜欢的皮鞋。”

克拉克可怜巴巴地缩着肩膀，这不是他在这套超人的制服里会做出的动作，但尽管他披着这面人人憧憬的披风，布鲁斯的话还是让他不知所措地低下了头。

“操，我怎么就没有先好好训练一下你呢？踩两下就哭叫着射出来的雏鸡。等你那些脏兮兮的精液射进来的时候，我可能才刚刚进入状态吧。”

布鲁斯烦躁地拍了拍他的侧脸：“帮我把鞋脱了，克拉克，然后带我去床上。”

克拉克连忙低下头去帮布鲁斯解开鞋带，脱下袜子，再在布鲁斯的眼神示意下把他的西服裤子和内衣也褪了下来。布鲁斯好整以暇地看着他把他的衣服整整齐齐地放在旁边，伸出手来，由着克拉克抱住他。

“进里面去。”他枕在他的锁骨上懒懒散散地说道。

克拉克依言带着他穿过套房的走廊，走进尽头的主卧。房间里的家具显然也是按布鲁斯的口味挑选的，包括那张柔软且有些过分宽大的床。

布鲁斯躺上去时的呻吟再一次证实了那种柔软，他在靛蓝色的被子上舒服地哼哼，惬意地伸直双腿。

他伸了个懒腰，朝房间的角落努努嘴：“站到那去，克拉克。”

“是，主人。”

克拉克乖乖地靠着墙壁站好。“看着我。”布鲁斯眯着眼睛继续命令道。“等一下，你不许碰你那根下贱的老二，听明白了吗？”

他点点头。

“因为你，克拉克，是个没用的家伙，所以，接下来我就只能靠这根超人的假阴茎把自己操高潮。”

布鲁斯握着那根半透明的假阴茎看着他如是说道。拉奥，现在隔着几米的距离，那根人造的家伙在布鲁斯手里却反而更色情了。他故意把他做成了堡垒水晶的那种材质，整根没入时，可以透过半透明的茎身隐约看见收缩的内壁，唾液和润滑剂把它浸得湿溜溜的，蝙蝠侠还非常敬业地还原了上面的每一根经脉和血管……

布鲁斯双手捧着假阴茎的根部，仰起头开始深深浅浅地舔它。

克拉克完全可以想象那张嘴的触觉，但他的老二却只能空空地看着。布鲁斯殷勤地给他的玩具做着口交，粗大的性器操得他时不时的咳嗽，直到布鲁斯不得不吐出它来换口气，气喘吁吁地吻着那根假鸡巴的龟头。

“卡尔……”

他亲昵地吮着阴茎根部的囊球，含糊地喊着超人的名字。“拜托，卡尔，我里面好湿，操我……”

布鲁斯一眼也不去看克拉克。“你知道那个点的，我想你干我的前列腺，让我两眼发白地射出来，唔，用你又粗又硬的鸡巴操我。”他伸出舌头按摩着假阴茎的马眼和系带。

“卡尔，卡尔。”

操，他根本……他平时根本都不会用这种声音喊我的名字！每次他们在床上胡闹的时候，布鲁斯的表现都能让克拉克发疯，当然，他随便向个不熟悉蝙蝠侠的人描述眼前的场景，也一定会有一辆救护车马上抬他到阿卡姆疯人院。克拉克紧紧地揪着自己的披风，看着布鲁斯再一次把假阴茎整根塞回了嘴里。

“唔……唔呃……”硬物的龟头很明显已经抵上了他的嗓子眼，它不像玻璃制品那么坚硬，但也还是比正常的阴茎本身硬上不少，无疑给布鲁斯的喉咙带来了更多的痛苦。但布鲁斯红着脸平复了几秒，然后开始继续慢慢地往下含，克拉克优越的视力几乎可以看见他咽喉处被操出的凸起。

布鲁斯享受地呻吟着，另一只空着的手探向自己的身后。假阴茎和克拉克的舌头已经把他操得很充分了，他便不加犹豫地一次性捅进了两根手指。

“嗯……”那张围绕在阴茎周围的嘴随着后穴的填满而发出一声享受的叹息，他缓了缓，随即向着克拉克，开始在自己的手指上浅浅地操干起来，同时毫不掩饰地呻吟着。布鲁斯的身体里有那么多不为人知的饥渴和美丽，他非常乐意地榨出它们，等价交换克拉克此刻的脸红和淫欲。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克眨着眼睛，他的手快要把那块可怜的氪星布料揪坏了。

但他们已经不是第一次玩这种把戏了，布鲁斯很清楚地知道克拉克的极限在哪，并且远远不是此刻。他没有理会他的宠物的哀求，继续专注地吮吸着手里的玩具，直到它完完全全地被他的唾液所覆满。

布鲁斯吐出假阴茎，面色潮红，气喘吁吁。

“别他妈碰你那根家伙。”

他呵斥道：“闭上你的嘴，在我准许之前你敢动一下试试。”

这下克拉克没有求情的途径了，布鲁斯并不看他，而他的视线只能牢牢地系在眼前人的身上，氪星人敏锐的感官像触手一样回收，却又实现了某种意义上的加强。他沉默地看着布鲁斯在他面前又一次把双腿分得更开，把自己急促的呼吸声压低，以免打扰到他的主人。

细细的呻吟声透过布鲁斯的唇缝泄出来，他胡乱地喃喃着超人的名字、描述他自己现在有多么湿多么渴望，那两根埋在他后穴的手指已经完全深入了，布鲁斯含住手中的假阴茎，腾出一只手来撑住床，随即抬起屁股，开始跪在床上给自己扩张。

“唔唔……嗯……”他的嘴被堵住了，以至于所有的声音都破碎含糊，但克拉克可以准确地捕捉到其中的愉悦。他的男朋友是由那么多的矛盾所组成，95%的时候你只能从布鲁斯的嘴里挤出最微小的呻吟，但剩下5%的时候，又或者是任何他愿意的时候，韦恩叫床的声音可以把所有性功能正常的男人听硬。

他妈的克拉克当然知道，不仅因为他一个人占去了这百分之五中的百分之九十五，更是因为他现在已经起了该死的生理反应。不加一下触碰，甚至没有低下头看一眼，克拉克都能很确定地感觉到下身传来的变化。布鲁斯强迫着他接连不断地高潮，把克拉克像团空气一样扔在墙角，为短短几个小时内的第四次勃起而下腹发痛。

而他会说世界上没有比这更惊人的快感。

他全身的肌肉都为之绷紧着，克拉克甚至能感觉到他的脊背上沁出了一层细细的薄汗，布鲁斯自顾自地玩弄着自己的屁股，他也早已勃起的阴茎正随着身体的晃动而拍打在小腹上，留下亮晶晶的湿痕。

克拉克不能确定自己是不是什么时候打开了透视，还是说那是他的脑子在过多的性激素下产生的幻想，按理说布鲁斯正面对着他，他下身的动作应该很隐晦才对，但克拉克的注意力却给出了全然相反的答案。他全神贯注地看着他用两根手指操着自己，滑过前列腺的时候，呻吟骤然拔高一些，偶尔会尖叫着超人的名字，直到所有的声音又被嘴里的假阴茎堵住，变回低低的呜咽。

布鲁斯的额前也滑下一两颗汗珠，几撮刘海打湿了贴在皮肤上。这个姿势显然不怎么舒服，断断续续地给自己扩张了几分钟后，他终于停了下来，胸膛因为快感起伏着。

“嗯……”他调整了一下跪着的姿势，方才抬起头来看了克拉克一眼。已经完全被情潮打湿的蓝眼睛透过碎发瞟过墙角的男人，他不用说话，克拉克也能看出他眼中得意的笑意。

布鲁斯看着克拉克又一次抬了头的阴茎，埋在后穴的手指像剪刀一样缓缓地开始分合。

操。克拉克不知道自己是真的骂出声了，还是成功地把它控制在了心里，布鲁斯没有呵斥他，不过也有可能是因为他此时过于专注于自己的下半身。那两根修纤有力的手指尽量撑开褶皱，克拉克几乎可以看见刚刚被自己舔湿过的穴壁，它邀请着人去填满它，同时也是因为即将塞进去的那根东西实在是太大了。

克拉克的喉结滚动了一下，他看着布鲁斯终于拿出了塞在嘴里的那根假阴茎。他的嘴角已经被撑得有些泛红了，离开时拉出一根银丝。

“操……”布鲁斯也抽出身下的手，他几乎是虔诚地捧着那根湿润的假鸡巴，在它的龟头上落下一个轻巧的吻。

“操我，卡尔。”

他轻声地说。

噢，拉奥……布鲁斯把那根假阴茎放在了床上，然后抬起身坐了下去。

他的双手撑在大腿上，在进入的一瞬间，整个下半身的肌肉都绷起战斗般的紧张线条。“啊啊……不行，啊卡尔，太大了……啊……”阴茎是按照克拉克完全勃起之后的状态制作的，所以光靠这个动作吃下去肯定不简单，布鲁斯急促地喘息着，眼眶被疼得发红，却一点也没有停下自己的动作。

后穴被撑开的声音湿润而色情，布鲁斯一点一点沉下腰。

“卡尔，卡尔，我……进来，你的大鸡巴操得我好爽……全部塞满了……”

“就是这样，嗯啊，求你，我可以坐在你的老二上就射出来……”半透明的性器渐渐埋进他的下身，布鲁斯咬住了自己的指节。

“嗯……嗯，就是那儿，操我的屁股……”假阴茎滑过前列腺时他发出了一声幸福的淫叹，恋恋不舍地抵在那个点上磨蹭了两下才又继续往里深入。“啊……好爽，整根塞进来了，卡尔……”

他的句子断断续续的，动作却一直没有丝毫停顿。看着眼前的场景，克拉克不由自主地发出一声闷闷的呻吟，锐利的余光立即瞥向站在墙角的他。

布鲁斯挑起眉毛：“哈，克拉克，你这个可悲的奴隶，该死的这下你可以光靠看就勃起了吗？”

克拉克委屈地张大了嘴，但马上被布鲁斯严肃的眼神提醒了。他还没有被允许说话，他还没有被允许动作。

“但那个，斯莫威尔，你还得努努力。”他继续下去，轻蔑地看着克拉克的下身，“我可不想一根软绵绵的小鸡巴塞进来，动不了两下就像一个处男一样射了。”

他回到他正在做的事情上去。“我想要被好好地填满，”粗长的假阴茎终于完全没入了布鲁斯的后穴，他愉悦地叹了一口气，克拉克的X视线可以清楚地看到那根东西是怎么完美地撑开了每一丝褶皱。“爱我，操我，卡尔，我想要你……”

布鲁斯握住了假阴茎后端的底座，摇摇晃晃地操干起了自己。可观的性器在他的后穴里开始艰涩地进出，最开始的每一次抽出都会带出一点点淡红色的穴肉，直到韦恩的屁股完全适应了这根尺寸，他的后穴开始像一张完美的嘴一样吞吐着手中的玩具。

“唔……啊啊……”抽出，然后又用力地捅回自己的屁股，克拉克目不转睛地看着眼前淫荡的一幕，布鲁斯浅白的前液甩在深蓝的被子上，落下星星点点的水痕。“你他妈该死的完美的老二，卡尔操我，操我……”

布鲁斯喘息着，毫不掩饰地大声呻吟。

无机质的硬家伙一次又一次撑开布鲁斯的后穴，本就被舔湿了的东西此刻更是水光淋漓，布鲁斯忘我地反复坐下去，他看着他被这根假阴茎操上了完全勃起的状态。

克拉克窥得见他眼角的湿润，一部分是因为快感，一部分是因为刺激。但这个姿势终究依旧是不太舒服，费力也不方便整根深入，最初十几分钟过去，布鲁斯渐渐粗喘着放慢了动作，趴在床上缓着气。

“该死……”

他抬起头来瞥了克拉克一眼，不耐烦地翻了个白眼。布鲁斯闭上眼睛又保持了这个动作几秒，好像是在思考着什么决定似的。露出半截的假阴茎因为后穴的蠕动而小幅度地晃动，更多，他想要卡尔的阴茎完完全全操进来。

最终，他抬起头来：“过来，你现在可以说话也可以动了，克拉克。”

克拉克立刻依言从他的角落走上前来，他站在床边，布鲁斯懒洋洋地撑在床上，打量着眼前半勃的阴茎。他的指尖在眼前人下身的位置虚虚地勾勒着，克拉克便因为空气最微小的颤动而战栗不已。

“你想要操我，对不对，嗯？”一个淡淡的笑容挂在布鲁斯的嘴角。

克拉克红着脸点点头：“当然，主人。”

“哈，但我在恩准你之前还得验验货不是吗，小镇男孩？如果你真的像你说的那样能干的话。”

他直起身来，平视着克拉克，在他嘴唇上落下一个轻描淡写的安慰吻。

布鲁斯探过身子，打开床头柜，从里面拿出某样东西……他在克拉克面前展开它，黑色的皮带们交织成某种样式，前方是一个类似底座的东西，其中隐藏着精妙的卡扣，看起来正好可以完美地契合布鲁斯屁股里的假阴茎的根部。

“在做这根假阴茎的时候，刚好突发奇想地做了一些配套的东西。我觉得它们一定很适合你这种饥渴的男孩，不是吗？”布鲁斯揽过他的腰。

“专门为你设计的穿戴式，套上，克拉克，试着别在操我的时候把皮带挣断了。”


	6. Chapter 6

6、

璀璨的灯光下，布鲁斯跪坐在大床中间。他抱着臂兴致盎然地看着站在床边的克拉克，如果非要给他现在的神情找一种描述的话，那就是哥谭狗仔最喜欢的韦恩“猎艳”时的轻佻和挑衅。

“老天爷，克拉克，亲爱的，你不知道我有多喜欢你现在的样子。”

布鲁斯笑了一声，与之相反的，克拉克的脸早已红到了耳朵尖。

他现在看起来真正地像一个淫荡的性玩具，布鲁斯让他脱掉了披风，但保留了上半身的制服。短裤一样的穿戴式紧紧地拴在他的胯部和大腿根，小腹处安着布鲁斯渴望的那根假阴茎，他自己的老二被底座压着，滑稽地靠在下方，等那根人造鸡巴塞进他渴望已久的屁股的时候，他流着水的性器便抵在布鲁斯的臀缝和会阴处滑动。

“等一下，就站在那里别动……”布鲁斯一边拿起手机一边随口吩咐道，“我把你打扮得这么漂亮，总得留下几张纪念照。”

他、他并不是很能确定相机里的自己是什么表情，克拉克的大脑几乎在镜头对准他的那一刻就已经停止了运行。布鲁斯很准确地知道他“害怕”的点是什么，稻草被一根一根施加在他的精神上，吻痕不能在克拉克刀枪不入的皮肤上留下痕迹，但他站在灯光下可笑地穿着一根假阴茎的模样，会一直存在布鲁斯的手机里。

“像你刚刚自慰那样捧着你的新老二呢，克拉克！”布鲁斯大笑着对他说。他一边努力忽视着脸上地灼热一边摆出布鲁斯想要的姿势。

“你真是，噢……”布鲁斯赞叹着摇摇头，他的脸上只是纯粹的愉悦和喜爱，没有一丝别扭，而那只会衬得克拉克更加的羞窘。“我应该把这些照片打印下来挂在我和卡尔的卧室里的，告诉他，他不在我身边的时候，我给自己养了怎么样的一条好狗狗。”

“Kiharit.”他在舌尖上碾磨着这个词语，依依不舍地关上了手机，拍了拍手，向主人们在公园里招呼他们的宠物一样对着克拉克张开怀抱。

“过来。”

布鲁斯微笑着看着眼前的男人听话地走上前来，膝盖压上床垫，由着布鲁斯抱住他，他已经把他训练得很好了。布鲁斯鼓励地揉揉他的黑发，亲了亲克拉克今晚备受冷落的嘴唇。

他努力拉开一点距离，看着灯光下的克拉克，温存时间到此为止，你不应该让你的宠物搞混了他们的位置。“去。”他推推他的胸膛，“你的项圈压在枕头底下，自己拿出来戴上。”

“是的，主人。”

规则永远都是规则，克拉克听话地扣上那个熟悉的圆环，深色的颈环和他下身的穿戴式构成了一种奇异的呼应，都把他牢牢地拴着。

“乖孩子……”布鲁斯满意地看着他，在床上躺下，半靠在枕头上对着克拉克分开双腿，“那现在就是你该干活的时候了。”

他一边懒洋洋地撸动着自己的阴茎，一边用另一只手按揉着穴口的边缘。克拉克依言凑上来，把戴在小腹上的假阴茎对准了那个入口。

“这么大……这么硬……”布鲁斯看着他，赞叹轻微而缥缈，他放在下身的那只手握住了假阴茎的柱身，喜爱地撸动了两下。但克拉克的那根家伙就没有那么幸运了，它抵在布鲁斯的臀肉和床单之间，得不到爱抚，也不敢在没有指令的情况下做出任何磨蹭。

那双蓝色的眼睛望向他，布鲁斯舒服地呻吟了一声。

“再往前点，对……”克拉克摆到他想要的姿势，“啊……操进来了，唔，克拉克……”

他握着那根假鸡巴塞进了自己的后穴。

克拉克因为布鲁斯的动作而随即也挺了挺身，直到配合后者把那整根东西都塞了进去。他的胸膛因为愉悦而起伏着，声音沙哑：“抱着我的腿，肯特，用你的左手。”

布鲁斯收回自己自慰的手，再用眼神示意克拉克另一只手握住他的阴茎。“嗯对……就是那样……”他给自己调整到一个惬意的姿势，双手枕在脑后，完全不去管克拉克被冷落了许久的性器。

“那现在就动动你的腰吧，斯莫威尔。”他半眯着眼睛，对着克拉克露出一个微笑。

“你最好能把我操到高潮。”

得到准许的克拉克终于开始了动作，天知道他的身体里此刻积攒了多少渴望。他的左手抱着布鲁斯的大腿固定住他，确保他的双腿完全分开，让那个诱人的穴口每一次都能一操到底，另一只手则配合着操弄的节奏撸动着布鲁斯的阴茎。假阳具一进一出，慢慢在抽插中逐渐加快动作。

克拉克卖力地挺动着腰肢，每操一下小腹几乎就要抵上布鲁斯的会阴。“唔……嗯嗯……啊！啊！”布鲁斯的呻吟也随着速度的变快愈来愈大，鼓励着克拉克更努力地讨好他的主人。

“布鲁斯。”

他轻声呢喃着他的名字，痴迷地看着自己身下的人。布鲁斯的衬衫眼下很难说是穿在他身上了，衣料散乱地压在身下，像一张洁白的餐巾。诱人的红潮随着性事一点一点攀上布鲁斯的腰侧，这是克拉克此时此刻唯一的渴望，如此坦荡的呈在他面前。

尽管方才布鲁斯自己已经和那根玩具很好地“深入”交流了一番，但再怎么也和克拉克的动作不一样。假阴茎进入到了一个彻底的深度，又快又狠地干着他，完全抽离时已经被操得有些迟钝的后穴来不及合拢，几乎可以瞥见深红色的穴肉。

“拉奥，布鲁斯……”他握着他阴茎的手也没有懈怠，布鲁斯此刻的呻吟就是最好的证明。“你不知道你现在有多美……谢谢你，布鲁斯，谢谢你允许我操你……主人……”

“那你就……再给我卖力一点！”他恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，眼眶周围竟然有些发红，“操……太大了，好爽……”

克拉克听话地再一次加快了速度，一声愉悦的尖叫随即泄出了布鲁斯的唇尖。他的一只手此刻胡乱地在胸口抚摸着，揉玩着自己挺立的乳头，指甲掐着肿硬的肉粒。克拉克……他对上克拉克的视线，那双大海一样的蓝色眼睛也看着他，背着光，浸润在情欲的暗色中。布鲁斯回忆起他自己在电脑前画设计图的样子，现在想起来也颇有些幽默，好几个晚上拿出造瞭望塔的严谨去反复确定那些经脉、血管的位置，有几个拿不准的细节，最终通过上楼进行了一番实际取证而得到答案。他是他电脑里的数字，身体里的愉悦。“操。”在混乱的思考中，一阵快感突如其来地击中了他的前列腺，布鲁斯扬起脖子。

那感觉和平日里的克拉克几乎没什么不同，唯一的区别就在于人造的东西确实更坚硬也更不留情面一些，流过他身体的不只有愉悦，还伴随着一丝疼痛。

蝙蝠侠从不否认他对疼痛病态的爱好。

“操，老天……克拉克，你……”他剧烈地喘息着，几乎吐不出一个完整的单词，“克拉克……操我！动动你废物的腰……用力插我的屁股！”

布鲁斯的声音已经叫得有点哑了，他就快要高潮了，但他不会是唯一一个射出来的人——克拉克呜咽着，再一次操上那个熟悉的一点，布鲁斯的臀缝因为这一攻势而夹紧，腰肢因为快感而紧紧地压着床。克拉克无人照料的性器在饱满的屁股和床单之间摩擦着，这是他从没体验过的刺激，要不是他脑子里还有为数不多的一点自制力，他早就在刚刚第一下就射出来了。

“唔唔……啊哈……好大，就是那里……卡尔，操我，克拉克……”

湿哒哒的抽插声下流地填满了整个房间，布鲁斯的阴茎已经渗出了不少的前液，流满了克拉克一手。他的身体为即将到来的高潮而紧绷着，连同着上面所有的伤痕，紧绷着，只有他细微的鼻音和呻吟是柔软的。“我要射了……卡尔，操射我……”

克拉克嘶吼着挺送抽插，不需要超级视力也可以看见布鲁斯小腹上被隐隐操出的凸起。他的臀肉压在他龟头上，布鲁斯咬着唇，一只手狠狠地揪着自己的乳头，另一只手握住克拉克的手，和他一起撸动着自己的性器。

“你这条……发情的氪星公狗……操……把我干射，啊……啊啊啊！”布鲁斯终于发出一声崩溃的尖叫，他失态地呻吟，插在他屁股里的鸡巴操得他双目上翻。浓白色的液体伴随着最后的撸动喷溅出来，洒满了他自己的胸口。“啊——啊！啊！克拉克……老天……”

呼应他的是克拉克压抑的闷哼，他揽着布鲁斯的大腿，最终深深地操了几下。他的鸡巴在布鲁斯激烈的呻吟声中也被臀肉夹得射了出来，几股精液射出，沾满了布鲁斯的整个后臀，把他的衬衫下摆搞得一塌糊涂。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯……”

他粗喘着。这是今晚的第四次高潮了。连续不断的射精让他的下腹都开始有些发抖，但布鲁斯依旧还没有让他操进他的屁股里。

“唔……”

身下人随意地哼哼了几声当作回答，理智很明显还没有回归布鲁斯的大脑，他的性器时不时吐出一点白浊，在他的小腹上留下一滩色情的痕迹。

他们彼此依偎着喘息，半晌过去，布鲁斯的双眼才又重新聚焦起来。

“你又射了。”

他懒洋洋地挪了挪身子，这时才感觉到下身传来的黏腻：“认真的？碰都不碰一下？你可以靠操床单射出来吗，小镇男孩。”

布鲁斯半眯着眼睛，又好笑又质询地看着躺在身边的人。

克拉克还没有解下他的项圈，他红着脸：“不是……你的屁股……”

瞥见他下身依旧半硬的性器的布鲁斯毫不留情地打断克拉克，他翻了个身，用胳膊肘半撑着身体：“哦？所以你说是我的错了？”

“不、不是！”克拉克冤枉地瞪大了眼睛，他张着嘴，想要解释点什么却又一时间憋不出一句话，“我……”

“你。”布鲁斯讥讽地挑着眉，他们的今夜依旧有一个句号要画，而他不会让他的宠物以一种不驯服的姿态得到释放，“不是床单，不是我，你知道你为什么射出来吗，克拉克？”

他半侧着身子，一只手撑着头另一只手探向他的下身——布鲁斯狠狠地掐了一下他的龟头，克拉克吃痛地呻吟，几滴液体却不受控制地从马眼流出。

“啊，你看看，克拉克……”他坏笑着，感受着手下的阴茎因为他的虐待而变硬了一点。

“把你身上的东西脱了，跪到我这儿来。”

布鲁斯保持着侧躺地姿势，看着克拉克红着脸脱掉身上的穿戴式，又在眼神的示意下脱掉了仅剩的制服，跪坐在了他的枕头旁边。

他甫一坐下的瞬间，清脆的拍打声便伴随着疼痛迎接了他。布鲁斯的巴掌落在他的囊袋上，引得克拉克情不自禁地哆嗦了一下。

“你喜欢我打你，你喜欢这种疼法，克拉克。”这并不是一个疑问句，布鲁斯漫不经心地看着他，又是一巴掌落下来，这一下打在茎身上。

“开始硬了？克拉克，那这样呢？”

布鲁斯用一只手责打、掐捏着他的阴茎，他知道怎么样把疼痛最大化，每一下都落在克拉克最害怕的地方。并没有真正的伤害留下，他的身体怎么说也是地球上唯一一个能在太阳内部兜一圈的东西。但那些感觉清清楚楚地存在于他的两腿之间，恐惧混合着期待，下流的声音，布鲁斯不满地皱起的眉头。

“啪！”又是一下，他的手背毫不留情地扇过他的茎身，龟头拍打在腰腹上，溅出星星点点的白色。

“求你，求你了……布鲁斯……”克拉克紧张地喘息，他的身体比他的意识更先一步开始哀求着，小幅度地向前挺身。

“你看——”布鲁斯捏住他肿硬的龟头，顽劣地摇晃着，“这才是你刚刚射出来的原因，这才是你今晚射精的原因，克拉克。”

“因为你是这么这么的敏感而饥渴……克拉克，因为你的淫荡。”

布鲁斯撑着下巴，手指轻浮地在他龟头上画着圈。

“哈……布鲁斯……”他的胸膛起伏着，克拉克大口大口地呼吸，想要挺起腰去追逐布鲁斯的手指，却一次次被无情地躲开。他硬了，又一次完全硬了。

“是的，布鲁斯，你说得对。因为我……因为我是你饥渴的狗……我想要，布鲁斯，拜托……”

他恳切地看着布鲁斯嘲讽的目光，希望打动他的主人。

“不。”布鲁斯不感兴趣地撇撇嘴，“首先，你射不射不关我的事，其次，我的腰好酸，而且我不想你把你脏兮兮的东西射进来，又是一团糟。”

就像印证他的话一样，布鲁斯兴致缺缺地收回了手，整个人懒洋洋地趴进枕头里。“你的主人并不想动，克拉克。”

“我保证，求你了布鲁斯，我保证不会弄脏的……”

“没用的。”

操，这个混蛋怎么能刚把他撩硬就转头埋进枕头里。克拉克瞥了一眼布鲁斯此刻正趴在那儿的屁股，这一眼几乎是马上起了反作用，他刚刚射的精液还挂在他的腰窝和尾椎骨处，水光的痕迹隐没进他的臀缝，克拉克知道此刻那个小穴是怎样一番柔软而温热的感觉。

“布鲁斯……”他低低地呢喃着他的名字，低下头去亲他的耳尖，得到的唯一回答便是不清不楚的哼哼。他又吻了吻布鲁斯平日敏感的耳垂和肩膀，但身下的人连心跳都没错一拍，摆明了一副极端难搞的样子。

最终，克拉克彻底手足无措了，得不到允许的男人不得不抬起身。他咬了咬牙，犹豫着换了个方向——

他的舌头贴上布鲁斯的腰，讨好地舔着主人的皮肤，一点一点吃掉上面的精液。

咸腥的味道弥漫在他的口腔，细碎的吻间或落在布鲁斯的身上，留下几枚浅红的吻痕。“我会让你爽到的，布鲁斯，我会吃干净……求你了，主人……”他继续哀求着。

克拉克掰开布鲁斯的臀瓣，在为他做清洁工作的同时，舌头有意无意地滑过那个穴口。

布鲁斯的后穴一阵收缩。“吃干净，吃干净……噢，克拉克……”他依旧趴在那，只是侧过了头，用眼角的余光瞥着趴在他身后的男人，饶有兴趣：“你会吃干净，对不对？”

克拉克连忙点着头。

手臂的遮挡下，克拉克隐隐约约可以看见布鲁斯勾起的微笑：“所以，你想用你那根发情的鸡巴操进来，在我的屁股里面射精，你想看到我的屁眼里流出你的精液……然后你像现在这样，凑上去把它吃掉。”

“真是饥渴真是下贱啊，克拉克，我说得对不对？”

无形的手好像在揪着他的颈环，胀痛从克拉克的下身传来。他张张嘴，在一阵空白的不知所措中度过了两秒钟，吐出第一个单词时，他几乎要不认得自己的声音。

“是的，主人……我会吃干净你的屁股，我会把所有的精液都吃干净。”

“嗯哼。”布鲁斯发出一声满意的嘟囔，但令克拉克心焦的是他并没有进一步答应他。布鲁斯又重新转过头去，埋进他自己的胳膊里。

“布鲁斯……”克拉克小声地喊着他的名字，但布鲁斯看都不看他，他脸上的恳切和委屈怎么也都是白搭。直到又过了沉默的十几秒钟，一个闷闷的声音才从布鲁斯埋着的枕头里传来。

他的声音里有八分伪装的不耐烦和两分明显的笑意：

“别磨蹭了，在我改变主意之前，要操就赶紧操我。”

氪星人的性器几乎是下一秒就捅进了他还有些发软的后穴，克拉克可能用了那么一点点的超级速度吧，但布鲁斯决定看在身下的快感的份上，暂时先不跟他计较了。尽管已经射了那么多次，克拉克的性器依旧客观地勃起着，和刚刚那根假阴茎没有任何的区别，进来的那一瞬间人造制品所没有的火热便填满了他，布鲁斯的喉咙里溢出一声细微的呜咽。

“老天……”他不知道该怎么形容此刻的快感，克拉克的完美可从来不只是他的身材或脸。不应期的疲惫渐渐从布鲁斯身上褪去，他可以感觉到自己的穴壁因为性器的进入而发软。但另一边，克拉克似乎还碍于摸不清他的意思而只是小幅度地顶弄着。布鲁斯压制住想要向后迎合那根老二的念头，不耐烦地斥责道：

“动一动……你这个没用的家伙，不会动就他妈的给我滚出去……啊！”

听到命令的克拉克马上加快了动作，开始放心大胆地在他的屁股里进出起来。“手……你的手不许去碰你的老二……”布鲁斯在断续的呻吟中命令道，克拉克撑在他的身上，一下又一下地捅进来，饱涨的囊袋拍在他的屁股上，发出沉沉的响声，“也不许去碰你的阴囊，操，射了那么多次还有那么多……像你这种淫荡的种马就应该在别人的屁股里射出来，让你认清楚你自己下流的内质。”

“是，布鲁斯，我是……我不会碰自己……”他沉重的呼吸落在布鲁斯的后颈上，克拉克温暖的胸膛抵着他的背，他可以感受到他胸口剧烈的起伏，心跳声通过他们相触的皮肤而落入布鲁斯的胸膛。“谢谢你，谢谢你允许我操你的屁股，让我在你里面射出来……我爱你，我爱你，布鲁斯……”

他想转过去给他一个吻，但还是不得不等到游戏结束的时候，或许那时布鲁斯会给他两个，吻住那双温柔的嘴唇，那张总是能够发出让他身体酥软的声音的嘴。布鲁斯在一个克拉克看不到的角度咬住了自己的指节，以免他过早地回应那三个字，他努力地把自己的声音控制在零碎的单音节中，但克拉克的龟头撞上他的前列腺的时候，一声忘情的呻吟还是逃出了他的身体。

“就是那里，克拉克，操一操那个点……”

他模模糊糊地嘟囔着。

克拉克吻了一下他的肩头，便即刻调整了一下插入的角度，开始专注地碾磨那处凸起。背后位的姿势允许他用比之前更舒服地方式顶弄它，克拉克稳定而精准地抽插着，身下，布鲁斯的呻吟渐渐地再一次拔高起来。

“啊啊……好爽，你做得很好，啊……”布鲁斯微妙地扭了扭屁股，他的前端此时也已经再一次勃起了，兴奋的前液把床单洇出一小团深色，“你做得非常好，亲爱的，继续……”

湿漉漉的拍击声和呻吟充满了整个房间，克拉克紧紧地揽住他，开始一刻也不停地操着布鲁斯的后穴。敏感的穴道因为碾过前列腺的龟头而绞紧着，再被迫放松直到下一次攻势，这样完美的吸吮让克拉克感觉到他的下身一阵发热。他发出一声嘶吼，开始更快更用力地操进身下的屁股。

在布鲁斯的默许下，他逐渐放大了胆子，开始用他自己的方式抽插起来，还好枕头里时不时传来几声舒服的哼声，暗示他其实做了个不错的工作。粗长的阴茎整根深入又整根退出，还没等红肿的穴口合拢就又一次干进去，直直地抵上凸起的那一点，再小幅度地按摩。他埋在布鲁斯的颈窝里蹭着他的黑发，下身尽职尽责地讨好着。

啪嗒、啪嗒，布鲁斯的屁股和会阴处已经被他的囊袋拍得有些发红，他们的交合处也已经操出了细密的白沫。“呜……克拉克……”布鲁斯的呻吟哑下去，他不说话，但夹紧的臀肉明显地向克拉克暗示着他要射了。

“用力……再深再用力一点！啊啊！啊啊啊！”布鲁斯忘情地扬起了脖子，克拉克的吻落在他的一侧颧骨上，余光中他看得见布鲁斯颤抖的睫毛。“好狗狗，克拉克，就是那样！啊……我要射了，啊，啊啊啊！”

“那是我的荣幸，主人，布鲁斯，拜托……”他搂着他的手没有一丝一毫的放松，克拉克可以感觉到布鲁斯的穴道开始痉挛着绞紧，在整整一夜之后，没有什么是比那种感觉更能让他感觉到满足和幸福的了。“我也要……到了，主人……我爱你，我爱你。”

伴随着一声嘶哑的尖叫，布鲁斯射了出来，他的身体在强烈的快感的冲刷下而颤抖着，肌肉在高潮中绷紧。克拉克扣上他揪着枕头的手，最后深深地冲刺了十几下。

“克拉克……”布鲁斯高潮后的双目迷离着，他无意识地靠向克拉克的亲吻，沙哑地呢喃，“射出来，为我……射出来……”

一阵疼痛烙在了他的颈肩上，克拉克咬住那块皮肤，那两枚虎牙疼痛而令人愉悦地折磨着他，把克拉克低沉的嘶吼锁在细细的血丝里。伴随着最后的拍击，他整根完完全全的埋进了布鲁斯的屁股里，精液在甬道的挤压下喷涌而出，温暖的液体灌满后穴。

“好多……”布鲁斯侧过头去亲吻着克拉克汗湿的额头，他绷紧屁股、后穴翕合，挤干净那根阴茎里的每一滴精液，“精液真的装满了你淫荡的囊袋，是不是？克拉克……全部射进来，全部射进来给我。”

“哈……布鲁斯……”克拉克粗喘着，双眼发白地迎合布鲁斯的吻，韦恩湿润的双唇和他相触，他咬他还有点发懵的舌尖，在亲吻的间隙夸他是他的乖孩子、他的好狗狗。

布鲁斯感受着最后几股液体射进身体里，他轻轻地呻吟了一声，一只手捧上克拉克的脸：“你做得很好。”他亲了一下他的鼻尖。

“现在，我们就只剩下最后一件事了……”他转过身，搂着克拉克的脖子把高潮后的氪星人反按在了床上。布鲁斯坏笑着看着他：“遵守你的承诺，宝贝。”

克拉克的双眼微微睁大了，他本来因为高潮而泛红的双颊在布鲁斯的注视下颜色变得更深了一些：“布鲁斯——”

“嘘。”布鲁斯撑着床头坐起了身子，他居高临下，跨在克拉克的脸上戏谑地看着他。“我们都知道你这张嘴现在有更重要的事要做。”

“唔唔……啊……”

在克拉克惊讶的注视下，布鲁斯扶着腰，尽可能地放松着自己的后穴。几乎不怎么需要用力他便可以感觉到液体滴下，毕竟克拉克刚刚射得实在是太满了。“处理你留下来的麻烦吧，克拉克。”他扬起眉毛，看着那白色的液体落在身下人的嘴角。

拉奥，还有什么能成为比这个更完美的今夜尾声呢？克拉克看着白浊的精液从翕张收吮的穴口里流出，方才一番激烈的性爱过后，布鲁斯的屁眼已经有点被操肿了。他舔掉落在唇边的液体，捧着布鲁斯的双腿伸出了舌头。

布鲁斯沉下身子，他的嘴唇贴上他泛红的穴口。柔软的触感拂过褶皱，再探入安抚着深处的穴道。布鲁斯发出舒服的叹息，听着身下人泽津的吸吮和吞咽声。

“克拉克……”

他低下头去对上他的目光，克拉克的注视让他在无意之间扬起了嘴角。“操！”他故意很响亮地亲了一下他的穴口，引得布鲁斯猝不及防地暗骂一声，摇晃了一下身子。

“也就是现在吧，你才敢这么不听话。”他揪着他的黑发，警告性地瞪着身下的人，遗憾地是超人早就已经对蝙蝠瞪视产生了良好的免疫力。

舌头又一次滑进他的后穴，刚刚射进去的精液已经被克拉克悉数吃掉了。“算了……”布鲁斯压下一阵呻吟的冲动，小幅度地翻了个白眼，“也就是看在你今天表现这么好的份上，但你得记住，克拉克，总还是会有下次的。”

他从克拉克的身上挪开，看着氪星人那张英俊而无辜的脸，俯身吻了上去。

“嘀嗒。”布鲁斯的手拂过他的颈侧，项圈应声而开，被扔到一边。他们两个眼下谁都没有心思去把它收好，这一秒，没有什么能把他们彼此从这个吻里剥离出来。

——————

“我觉得，就算是公司破产你也能供得起一个完整的蝙蝠洞的。”

事后他们躺在床上时，克拉克如是冷不丁地说道。

被外界一致推断不喜欢身体接触的蝙蝠侠枕着克拉克的手臂，还有一条腿蛮横地压在对方身上：“克拉克，你能不能就盼我点好？至少没了公司的话，我供不起一个超人的战损，也供不起我们现在顶层套房里的这张床。”

“不是，我就只是一个比喻。”克拉克翻翻身，一边精准地把布鲁斯扔过来的那条腿钳在腿间，打消一切敌人临阵脱逃的念头，一边侧躺着支起身子愉快地看着布鲁斯，“我在夸你有非常好的表演天赋，即使是没有上市公司也可以去好莱坞赚大钱。”

“谢谢，”布鲁斯看着克拉克亮晶晶的眼睛干瘪地答道，“暂时还不是很想搬家到奥利弗的地盘上去。”

他揽过克拉克的腰：“如果我当了这么多年蝙蝠侠和布鲁斯·韦恩，还拿不下一点双重男友替身情人的戏码的话，你就应该开始怀疑我有精神分裂症了，克拉克，那你应该报警。”

“我喜欢那个。”氪星人从善如流地略过了蝙蝠侠话中的尖刺，直抓重点，“韦恩先生，你很好的抓住了人物的情感态度转变，在自然间流露爱意，我报特约记者个人强烈表示希望重映……”

“去你的。”布鲁斯精准地在他后腰上掐了一下，坐起身来，“映你个头，托你的福，我现在又要下去表演一场‘晚会艳遇’了。”

他坐在床边，指指脖子上的那个牙印：“你还记得上次那些吻痕要了多久才消下去吗？我在夏天的时候被迫戴了一周围巾去公司，卢修斯以为我被传染了外星流感。”

“我……”牙口倍儿好的克拉克愣了愣。该死，他好像完全把楼下的晚会这码子事忘了。

布鲁斯走下床，踢开地上乱七八糟的衣服残骸，走向衣帽间拿出他的备用西服。都怪那该死的默契，布鲁斯转过头来看了他一眼，明显是马上明白了克拉克的心中所想。

他好笑地看着他：“完全忘了楼下的人了吧，超人先生？”

“拉奥……”他们确实是有点忘乎所以了，但克拉克还是得回到楼下去。他强烈的责任感不允许他一声道别都不讲就把别人扔在那里，尽管他们其中的百分之九十八都不是可以聊天的对象，而且他还要说服他们其中的一些人给联盟捐款呢，得留下个好印象。

可是现在最严肃的问题是，他没有衣服穿了。

今晚来时的那套制服已经完全被折腾得惨不忍睹了，他要是穿上那一身下楼，正义联盟明天就要被人在国会山外面抵制了。

布鲁斯扣着他的衬衫扣子，看着一个氪星人在床上沮丧地把脸埋进掌心。

“怎么了，你可以现在飞回大都会去换一套，或者庄园也行，近一点。”

布鲁斯·韦恩雪上加霜。

克拉克抬起头来，幽幽地看着他：“你是想哪个观星爱好者或者哪个国家的卫星捕捉到我裸体的样子吗？”

“我自己的卫星倒是挺有这个兴趣。”布鲁斯笑着睨了他一眼，又给自己打好领带、穿好西装外套。克拉克留下的牙印在领口若隐若现，他就要去和一群股东解释刚刚晚会上遇到的美人儿是怎么劲儿大嘴也大的了。

布鲁斯又欣赏了两秒钟克拉克垮着脸的样子：“算了，看在我今晚心情好的份上。”

他迎着克拉克的目光，走向床对面的装饰油画，他在相框的边缘摸索了一下，一道黯淡的绿光扫描过他的虹膜。

“欢迎，布鲁斯·韦恩。”

伴随着冷冷的电子音，墙壁上滑开一个隐藏的暗格，布鲁斯输入密码打开其中的保险柜，从里面取出一个手提箱。

他把它扔给躺在床上的人。“接着。”

“这是？”克拉克一边怀疑地看着布鲁斯一边打开，箱子的里面静静地躺着一套超人制服。

他惊讶地扬起了眉毛：“怎么……难道你……”

“没有，我其实也没有计划说一定要把你的衣服搞得一团乱的。”布鲁斯打断他的话，他动手操作合上暗格，理了理衣服，走向卧室门口。

“这是我的卧室，你还指望这里放着谁的备用制服，总不能真的是奎因的吧？”

克拉克低下头，看着那套衣服愣了一秒钟，又再一次抬起头来，看着布鲁斯靠在门口无所谓的姿态和他微微有些发红的耳尖。噢，布鲁斯。他在心里轻声地感叹着。

“谢谢。”他眨眨眼睛，对着门口的人露出一个笑容。

布鲁斯抱着臂，撇了撇嘴：“再过二十分钟下来吧，等我把我的一夜情故事传播出去。你可以跟他们说你去处理了一项联盟紧急任务，说不定刚好也更能帮联盟赢得他们的好感和钱包。”

卧室的灯光下，克拉克的微笑是一种静谧的温暖。

“穿好你的衣服楼下见，辛德瑞拉。”布鲁斯勾起嘴角，转身朝电梯门走去。离开前他没有忘记向克拉克挥挥手：

“十二点的时候，记得邀请我跳舞。”

-END-


End file.
